legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Legaia
Legend of Legaia, commonly abbreviated as LOL, is a Sony PlayStation RPG created by Contrail. The game features RPG gameplay, including Japanese character voices and a unique storyline. The game was followed by a 2001 sequel on the PlayStation 2, titled Legaia 2: Duel Saga. Synopsis In the beginning, God created the skies and the earth and seas. To rule over this world, God created humankind in his own image. Though endowed with God's own spirit, humans were impulsive and physically weaker than the wild beasts of the world. Humanity reached a point where it was on the verge of extinction. To aid his human children, God gifted them with the mystical Seru. The Seru were creatures with varying appearances who seemed to be made of some jewel like substance. When a human touched a Seru, the Seru and the human merged. The human then gained extraordinary powers, such as extreme strength, magical powers, or even the ability to fly. Humanity broke from its wild origins and founded a civilization where humans and Seru lived in close harmony. However, one dark day, a mysterious Mist appeared as if from nowhere. When the Mist touched a Seru, the Seru was driven insane and began to attack all within reach. A human wearing a Seru inside of the Mist was transformed into a crazed and bloodthirsty monster. The Mist quickly spread from its origins in the region of Karisto to cover the entire planet. Human civilization collapsed almost instantly, and only a few isolated pockets of humanity survived the Mist. Rim Elm is one such village. Its inhabitants hide from the Mist behind an immense wall, and emerge only to hunt for food, a dangerous and sometimes fatal endeavor. A young man named Vahn is soon to embark upon his first hunt when the hunters return, not with food, but with the body of his childhood friend's father. The tragedy is a forceful reminder of the village's precarious situation. During the night, the village is woken by a loud knocking at the gates; the culprit is a mysterious figure who reveals himself to be Zeto, a Servant of the Mist. He calls upon the power of Juggernaut, an enormous beast, to demolish the wall, allowing the Mist and Seru into the village. Vahn is then forced to defend both himself and his village from the invading Seru. Just as all hope seems lost, he discovers an entity contained within the town's Genesis Tree, which calls itself a "Ra-Seru." Upon the Ra-Seru's advice, Vahn gathers together the townspeople to pray to the Genesis tree; this causes the tree to activate, pulsing out an energy which apparently disintegrates the Seru and pushes back the Mist. As Vahn, the player must venture into the Mist, not only to seek out the Genesis trees, but also to understand the origins of the Seru, and ultimately destroy the Mist and its progenitor. Battle system Combat in Legend of Legaia is conditional turn-based. At the beginning of each turn, the character inputs a command for each available character, selects appropriate targets, and confirms the selection. This initiates the action phase of the turn, during which each character and opponent perform their actions. The order of action is prescribed by each character's speed, status, and equipment. Damage is instituted through the game's unique 'Tactical Arts' battle system. Instead of simply selecting a generic 'Fight' command in order to initiate a physical attack, the player specifies the location of each attack; 'Right' and 'Left' will strike with the right and left arms, respectively, and 'High' and 'Low' strike at their respective heights. Each direction has its own pros and cons, depending upon the opponent, weapons equipped, and level of the character's Ra-Seru. For example, 'Low' will not strike a Killer Bee, since it does not possess a hit box near the ground, while equipping boots will increase the power of kicks. To attack, the player creates a string of these directional strikes for each character; as the game progresses the length of this string or "action bar" increases, allowing the player to deal more damage each turn. Certain strings of attacks initiate combos known as "Arts," which deal significantly more damage than would a non-combo string of comparable length. It is up to the player to uncover each character's Arts by experimentation; fortunately, once the player has determined the correct string, it is saved in a list which can be viewed during the character's turn. A quantity called "AP" is necessary to initiate Arts, which drain "AP" in quantities which are proportionate to the length of the combo. Inputting an Arts sequence without the requisite AP will cause the character to simply perform the string of attacks, without the Arts animation or damage bonus. AP can be earned in three ways; dealing physical damage without performing Arts, taking damage from opponents, or by using the Spirit command. The Spirit command causes a character to defend for a turn, in lieu of attacking. This allows the character to take half-damage for the turn, while regaining AP, and boosting the length of his or her action bar for the next physical attack. Upon defeating certain Seru, a character may learn to use magic for use in combat. Once the magic has been learned, it can be used opponents (offensively) or allies (defensively) as an action during that character's turn, at the expense of Magic Points (MP). Category:Video Game Category:Legaia